fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Night! Pretty Cure
This series has been abandoned. If you would like to know more, Contact Falen Clark on her message wall '|宇宙の夜！プリキュア|Uchū no yoru! Purikyua}} is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the first installment in Falen Clark's Pretty Cure franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 2020. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures : / |キュアムーン}} The main character, Katsuki is a bright and smart girl who gives joy to everyone she meets. She loves music and aspires to become an astronomer. Her alter ego is Cure Moon and she holds the Crescent Necklace. : / |宇宙を治す}} One of the main protagonists, Mao is a girl who wants to save her universe before the Icicles destroy it. Her alter ego is Cure Cosmic and she holds the Cosmic Pendant. : / |銀河を治す}} One of the protagonists, Kaori is a mysterious girl who would rather keep to herself about somethings. Her mother gave her up for adoption because she wanted to give her a better life. Her alter ego is Cure Galaxy and she holds the Spiral Bracelet. : / |キュアナイト}} One of the protagonists, Mayu is a sporty girl who likes to be competitive and challenge anyone she can find. Her alter ego is Cure Night and she holds the Star Circlet. : / |セレステを治す}} One of the protagonists, Hanae is a fashionista who likes to keep herself updated with latest trends from the city. She is the daughter of the mayor. Her alter ego is Cure Celeste and she holds the Glowing Earrings. : / |キュアソーラー}} One of the protagonists, She is a mature girl likes to think things through before doing something irrational. Her alter ego is Cure Solar and she holds the Shimmering Ring. Mascots : A fluffy creature created by the Icicles to betray the Cures. Instead, Cure Cosmic was able to purify his heart and help her to find other cures to help her defeat The Icicles and restore Magic Galaxy. Villains : Three sisters who out to seek vengeance on the Heart Jewel Spirits and destroy Magic Galaxy and the Charments. * The leader of the three, Mifuyu is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel to the point of being the cruelest, most vindictive one out of the three. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of and her temper tends to get the better of her when things do not go her way. * Kura demonstrates a sadistic personality but one that is more controlled as she is the least (openly) aggressive of the three. She seems calmer and more competent compared to her sisters and is also good at discovering others' weaknesses to exploit them later. * Miku is a loud and wild young lady who is very quick to anger and rage. Even the most minor of annoyances usually lead to Miku violently lashing and, out of the three sisters, she is the master when it comes to holding grudges. Cases of this range from trying to settle the score from a previous battle by either attacking more violently or even disguising herself to catch the object of her vengeance off-guard. Allies : Twelve spirits who inhabit the Twelve Charments of the Magic Galaxy. : Later an Ally, Ozul is the cousin of Mifuyu. He develops a crush on Kaori when they first meet in episode 10. Items Cosmic Jewels The main transformation item used by the girls. To transform, They must have the gems which come from the jewels. Jewels and Gems : : : : : : Charments Locations : - This is the city where the Cures (besides Mao) originate from. : - Where the girls go to school. : - Where Mao, Efwa and the Icicles are from. Forms Media Music / Songs Merchandise / Merchandise Episodes / Episodes Movie Cosmic Night! Pretty Cure: Hoshi No Chikara Ga Danketsu Shimasu! Trivia *The first appearance of Efwa's Human Form is shown in the movie and episode 33 onwards. Gallery